Irreversible
by AnneNoir
Summary: Por un simple acto la relacion entre dos personas puede cambiar drasticamente Que pasa en adelante? Ella creia poder olvidarlo... pero algo a quedado Irreversible que le recordara para siempre aquel cambio y deveran hacerle frente... juntos... ZechsxNoin
1. Chapter 1

**Irreversible**

By

**AnneNoir**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tantos los personajes, como el contexto e historia original son de mi propiedad (Ya eso quería…) borren las ultimas cuatro palabras… pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Siempre olvido el nombre de la televisora y el estudio… VoV)

Mía es la idea de esta historia, y por supuesto todo lo escrito aquí. En fin…

* * *

**Advertencias:**

-Este capitulo contiene lemon, más que por el lemon que es bastante suave, lo digo por que es el primero que escribo y puede ser un total desastre.

-Contiene palabras que pueden ser consideradas no aptas para niños.

-Contiene un mínimo spoiler de la historia, pero lo tiene.

-Y creo que nada más…

* * *

**Notas básicas:**

-diálogos-

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Esta, era una situación de las que podía sumar a su lista de "Errores a conciencia" o como solía decirle su subconsciente, "Cagadas industriales". 

Por que si, era meterse en una situación, que quisiera o no le daba muy pocos beneficios para lo jodida que resultaba a la larga.

Pero también, quisiera o no le hacia tirar estrellas por los ojos de felicidad. Un buen ejemplo fue cuando decidió hacerse cargo de Reelena mientras Zechs hacia de las suyas, amó ver toda aquella confianza en los ojos del príncipe para poder dejarle a su hermana a cargo, amó las simples palabras de agradecimiento que fue capas de darle a través de un trasmisor mientras se dirigía al espacio, amó el tono de voz que utilizo… en fin amaba todo lo que el pudiera darle a cambio de los favores que le hacia.

Pero, como toda felicidad llega a su limite, al colgar el teléfono tuvo que enfrentarse a una niña hiperactiva, con ataques suicidas y homicidas, y por supuesto un GRAN problema de obsesión crónica por un tipo que además de no darle ni la hora, la recibía cada vez con una calibre 23 en la frente. ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgar, ataques obsesivos- compulsivos? Con su macabra obsesión con el tiempo, en especial con el tiempo que pasaba lejos de un cierto rubio.

Por que cuando le dijo aquella famosa frase de "Oh Zechs, a pasado un año y veintidos días desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…" La frase en realidad era "A pasado un año veintitrés días, cinco horas cuatro, minutos y veintidós segundos…" Pero decidió cortarla para no ahuyentar al muchacho, ella era obsesiva, pero no idiota…

En fin, volviendo al tema, allí esta arrepintiéndose de otra de sus estupideces crónicas, tal vez no estaba tan arrepentida… en realidad no estaba arrepentida, pero ya le estaban pasando la cuenta de las horas que tuvo de felicidad al lado de ese monumento a la hermosura.

Primero: tenía una jaqueca, que de haber tenido la oportunidad a mano se hubiera cortado la cabeza igual con un cortaúñas.

Segundo: Tantas nauseas, que hubiera jurado que tenia el hígado en la garganta.

Tercero: No encontraba la maldita ropa! Y cuando se agachaba para buscarla bajo la cama le venían los tales mareos que el sitio parecía más un subibaja que un cuarto.

Así que de momento solo intento quedarse sentada en el borde de la cama sin que el rubio del otro lado se despertara.

Le era de urgencia salir de aquel cuarto antes de que este despertara, ya que si no era así no sabía de donde sacaría las fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a el y dar alguna explicación, claro que no era la única que tendría que dar explicaciones ya que el había colaborado mucho en lo que acababa de suceder unas horas antes, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar el clásico "Fe un error" "Bebimos demasiado" y otros etcéteras. Claro, el habían bebido "demasiado"… ella paso directamente al estado de la absorción de alcohol, parecía más una esponja que otra cosa.

Aunque eso se debía también a los "empujoncitos" de Sally Po, y allí estaba otro de los errores que le martillaba su subconsciente¿Quién la mando a enrollarse con una tipa como Sally Po? Cuyo lema en la vida es "El alcohol lo sustituye todo"

Y se lo había dicho literal mente, incluso hasta le dio ejemplos:

-Si te deja tu novio, unas cuantas botellas de cerveza lo sustituyen, y tal vez hasta te consiguen otro, sirve como antidepresivo, como estimulante, como calentador, para prender fuego, curar heridas, hacer comidas, limpiar, engatusar…" Y una lista de etcéteras, que no estaba dispuesta a recordar. Pero también debía admitir que estaba en ella el error¿Quien se pone a escuchar a una mujer que parece ya haberse probado todos los tipos de bebidas alcohólicas que ofrecían en la fiesta?

Nunca le fue difícil controlarse en el alcohol, durante la academia había habido las tales partuzas, pero sabiéndose rodeada de hombres en su mayoría decidió que lo mejor era estar lo mejor posible dentro de sus cinco sentidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero las cosas se le salían de control en situaciones como la de aquella noche. Y en gran parte se debía a una característica suya que acababa de descubrir: era una mujer celosa. Claro, durante la academia nunca había tenido nada de que preocuparse, sabia que Zechs no era un cura ni nada al estilo, pero también sabía que la mayoría de sus relaciones no pasaban de la noche. Y dentro de la academia, la única mujer con la que el había tenido un trato extenso, respetuoso, cómplice y hasta cariñoso había sido con ella, así que jamás había tenido motivos de sentirse celosa.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que toda batalla y guerra hubo "Terminado", Al comienzo habían decidido ir hacia Marte. Cuando hicieron una pequeña escala en una colonia para recoger unos papeles y trámites que los autorizarían en Marte, la escala tuvo sus contratiempos: un par de buenos pechos y unas largas piernas bronceadas.

Claro, no era tan estúpida como para que le diera un ataque allí mismo, también debía admitir que a punto estuvo de cometer asesinato con la pajita de su bebida. Pero bien sabía que nada tenia que hacer allí, así que dio una cordial "buenas noches" y se retiro a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente partieron a Marte, y no se menciono nada acerca de la rubia, pero dentro de Lucretzia comenzaban a enfocarse muchas cosas.

La guerra había terminado, en consecuencia todos intentarían encausarse a una vida "normal" y normalmente eso incluye sentar cabeza, tal vez no a los veintidós años como ella y zechs, pero irían enfocándose, y eso significaba parejas, novios, novias, algunos amantes y etc. Zechs ya no tendría que estar concentrado en algo que no fuera su propio futuro. Y se daba cuenta que no sabía si ella tendría un papel muy estable en este futuro.

En Marte las cosas no iban mal, incluso durante un tiempo creyó que las cosas entre ellos mejoraba aun más de lo que hubiera esperado. Pero llego aquella carta de Reelena, Zechs le dijo que debía viajar durante un par de días a la tierra, más específicamente a Cinq.

Ella acepo y un par de semanas más tarde le llego un correo en el que Zechs le explicaba sus nuevos planes. Noin saco sus propias conclusiones casi de inmediato. No habría más Marte. No más misión. No más contacto. Y si. No habría más Noin para los hermanos Peacecraft.

Intento seguir en Marte cierto tiempo, pero finalmente decidió que se le hacia imposible, no tenia un real objetivo allí, y pensó que tal vez unas vacaciones le ayudarían a enfocar el rumbo, unas vacaciones de regreso al hogar, donde todo había comenzado. Italia. Apronto todo lo que debía aprontar, llamó a sus padres después de casi seis meses de su última llamada. Estaba a una noche de volver a la preciosa Roma, y recibió otro mensaje de Cinq.

Una invitación.

Cuando leyó el motivo, casi le dio un vuelco al corazón y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de felicidad. Junto a esta venia un pequeño mensaje escrito a mano, donde reconoció, casi al instante la letra de Zechs. "No se te ocurra faltar, tenemos que hablar."

Claro, miro las maletas en un rincón de su habitación y casi al instante decidió que haría una escala en Cinq. Aviso de su retraso en su casa, y partió rumbo a Cinq una semana luego.

Y allí estaba, después de la reluciente y esplendorosa ceremonia vino la fiesta aun más suntuosa.

Hasta entonces no había logrado ver a Zechs en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Cinq. Pero en el momento en que entro en la fiesta se dirigió directo a ella, después de hablar con algunos cargos altos que se le cruzaron por supuesto.

Ella había ido ataviada con un vestido que Reelena se había molestado en elegirle en cuanto vio que Noin no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo ella misma e iba directamente al clásico trajecillo sastre de corte un poco más moderno. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que la ex reina del mundo eligiera lo más parecido a un pastel de frutilla, es decir con muchos laso y moños, faldas anchas, y obviamente rosado. Pero no fue así, la castaña se le apareció con un precioso vestido de color verde botella con un corte recto y que se abría en los bajos, ceñido, pero no atrevido, con un escote censillo y discreto, si mangas, y con la espalda totalmente al descubierto.

Durante los meses que estuvo sola en Marte se había dejado crecer el pelo. No lo tenia muy largo pero ya le acariciaban los hombros, y aquella noche fue la primera en que decidió liberarlos de sus ataduras. Se maquillo discreta, acorde a la ocasión, con un color coral en los labios y un blanco muy suave, en los ojos.

Y decidió frente a un espejo, que se veía realmente bien.

Sin embargo Zechs no pareció compartir la misma opinión. No hay que confundir, el fue educado y cordial, pero algo en sus ojos le hizo saber a Noin que su apariencia le confundía, y por algo pensó que no le agradaba demasiado. Adema, el resto de la velada no volvió a acercarse a ella.

Sin embargo, si lo hizo Reelena, quien a mitad de la fiesta, cuando ella sentada en uno de los balcones exteriores, se apareció con un precioso vestido blanco que no se ajustaba demasiado a su figura recientemente descubierta, pero que le hacia verse fresca e inocente.

Cosa bastante irónica, ya que podría sentirse muy fresca, pero no era nada inocente.

Y más aun lo confirmo Noin, cuando sentada a su lado mientras conversaban de temas insulsos, le soltó de sopetón:

-Crees que Milliardo se ve bien con la condesa Reminger?

Noin dirigió la vista a la pista de baile, donde Zechs se movía con una mujer de porte estoico, pero que se deshacía en los brazos del Heredero Peacecraft. La mujer por más estiramientos que se hubiera echo, no podía dejar de ocultar unos cuarenta largos.

Reelena era definitivamente un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

¿Cómo iba a poder gustarle que el Bombón del momento hiciera pareja con una asalta cunas de primera categoría?

-Se ven… Naturales…-

¿Naturales? Dios la gente sabe caer bajo!

Reelena pareció dudar un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Y como crees que se verían como pareja?-

En ese momento Noin estaba en la disyuntiva de decidir, si empujaba a Reelena del balcón, o saltaba ella…

Pero para el momento justo, apareció sacudiéndose los bucles castaños de los hombros, Sally Po. La mujer parecía muy enfada, y ni siquiera se detuvo a fijarse en reelena cuando tomo a Noin de un brazo y la arrastro con ella nuevamente al interior de la fiesta. Más específicamente, a la barra.

Ya desde el momento en que Sally la sentó a su lado y pidió la primera copa de las infinitas que bebieron en la noche, Lucrecia estuvo condenada a terminar en aquella situación.

-Wufei Chang es un cabezota…!!!

-No de veras?-Aquel fue el único comentario que pudo soltar Noin luego de que Sally comenzó a maldecir, en todos lo idiomas, dialectos y formas que conocía, a Chang.

Todos sabían de la extraña relación entre Sally y Wufei, pero nadie mencionaba nada, hubiera sido muy fuerte para el orgullo de cualquiera de los dos. Ambos eran unos tercos empedernidos.

Sin embargo Noin escucho pacientemente mientras la barra se iba llenando de vasos vacíos, y ella comenzaba a entreverarse con las palabras de Sally y Sally comenzaba a entreverar las palabras.

Y así siguieron hasta que Sally propuso un juego que en su momento pareció muy divertido a Noin, sin embargo, unas horas después se pregunto que clase de demoño le había entrado en el cuerpo para impulsarle a hacer aquella idiotez.

Sally, tomo dos servilletas de las que hizo dos bolas de papel, una para cada cual. El objetivo era lanzarlo y a quien le dieran cada una, la otra debería cargárselo. Era censillo para dos mujeres que manejaban armas día a día, y tenían una puntería excelente, pero no era tan fácil para aquellas dos mujeres con más alcohol que sangre en las venas.

Noin milagrosamente le dio a Wufei.

Sally en venganza a aquella ofensa, intento darle a Zechs, pero no fue así y le dio a un tipo que se encontraba más o menos a tres o cuatro metros del rubio.

Y que tenía el mejor culo de la fiesta.

-No es justo…-Sentencio Sally, mientras Wufei se acercaba enfurecido a quien le había tirado el papel, justo en la cabeza.

-SALLY…!!!!-

La castaña no espero a que el chino continuase cuando se le arremetió dándole un chuponazo de los mejores.

Wufei parecía punto de un ataque de histeria, cuando Sally se separo de el por un poco de aire.

-PENSE QUE DEBIAMOS SER DISCRET….!!!!!-

Pero Sally no le dio mucha oportunidad más de decir nada cuando volvió a taparle la boca con la propia, y esta vez Wufei no puso mucha más resistencia de la que pondría un perro cuando le rascan la panza. Lucretzia en medio de sus delirios alcohólicos pensó que Sally acababa de hacer una metamorfosis de chica a chicle.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Sally se separo de la boca del chino para observar a una aburrida Noin.

-Bien es tú turno…-Murmuró la castaña mientras sostenía al quinto piloto gundam entre sus brazos.

Noin se encogió de hombros y se giro para buscar al precioso trasero al que Sally le había dado. Claro después de los años luz que duro el intercambio salival entre Sally y Wufei el trasero redondo se había movido a otro sitio… así que Noin, como buena juerguista fue a cumplir con su castigo… si castigo… seguro.

Y lo diviso, al lado de otro trasero muy bonito también, pero aquel no tenia comparación.

E intentando mantener el equilibrio se dirigió directo hacia aquella preciosa parte trasera de la anatomía humana, y girándolo levanto la vista solo para poder encontrarse con un par de labios MUY apetecibles que no tardo en capturar.

Noin abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que Sally la veía cumplir con su parte de la apuesta, claro no espero encontrarse a Sally con los ojos más grandes que platos, pero aun mejor, a Wufei con la boca más grande que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se pregunto por que tanto asombro cuando sintió que alguien la apartaba de aquellos labios y hacia soltar aquel precioso trasero. Y no era el tipo al que había estado besando. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos celestes fríos como el hielo.

Y al segundo estaba maldiciendo aquella entidad idiota que parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento.

Dio un paso para atrás sorprendiéndose de no encontrarse con el cuerpo del tipo al que había estado besando. Era normal, razono horas después, con la mirada asesina que soltaba Zechs, no entendía como ella misma no había caído muerta al instante.

Sin embargo en aquel momento solo le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Zechs bailando con la dichosa duquesa Reminger. Y puso su mejor cara de póquer teniendo en cuanta el estado de alcoholismo en el que se encontraba.

Claro al intentar dar otro paso hacia atrás sintió que el suelo se inclinaba y ella se iba de espaldas, maldito piso¿porque tenia que tambalearse tanto?

Para su mala suerte (O buena viéndolo desde otro punto de vista) fue salvaguardada por los brazos fuertes de Merquize.

Y no pudo más que resignarse a sentirse en el cielo. (Oh…! que GRAN martirio…! Hay muchas masoquistas que desearían tu lugar, cédelo si no te gusta…)

Zechs pareció guiarla hasta donde se encontraban Sally y Wufei, intentando pasar desapercibidos, ya a un lado de la barra, Zechs le soltó de sopetón a Sally:

-¿Que fue lo que le diste?-Aunque el tono no fue alto, sonó como si le estuviera gritando. Estaba MUY enfadado.

-¿¡¡¡Que le di!!!? Lo dices como si fuera su niñera Merquize!!!-Le respondió Sally sacudiendo una copa con algún trago bastante exótico.

-Las estuve viendo, y eras tú la que pedía los tragos-Le volvió a soltar mordazmente, mientras le gritaba con los ojos.

-Pues adivina que? Ella ya es lo suficiente mayorcita como para saber lo que hace!!!!-

-Escucha Po…-

-A mi no me mandas a hacer nada, maldita encarnación de Rasputin…-

-BASTA! Solo Dile lo que tomaron Sally!!!!-Fue estremecedor escuchar al chinito andar gritándole a Sally en una frase que no incluyera "Maldita mujer"

Sally también noto esto así que lo único que hizo fue darle un papel que incluía todas las bebidas que ofrecían en la barra.

Había al menos unas cincuenta, y veinte estaban marcadas con un bolígrafo.

-Todas las marcadas?-Murmuro Zechs sorprendido.

-No, todas. Las marcadas fueron las que nos gustaron más…!-Le aclaro Sally, mientras era arrastrado por un furioso wufei, hacia una de las salidas.

Noin había escuchado todo aquello en un estado de sopor total, la embriagaba, aun más de lo que ya estaba, el aroma del cuerpo del rubio mientras este la sostenía entre brazos para que dejara de tambalearse.

Cuando vio que Sally y Wufei salían de la fiesta, Noin se entero de que estaba sola, entre los brazos del único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

Y no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa, y nervios en su estado solo suponían una cosa, cagadas.

Y así mismo termino en el suelo, cuando intento librarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban. Zechs la miro con reproche, pero la recogió entre sus brazos, aun cuando Noin se resistió al sentir su dignidad y orgullo por el piso. Literalmente.

Sin embargo ya en los brazos del príncipe no tardo en rendirse, todo a su alrededor era una mezcla de colores formas y sonidos extraños, hasta que se percato de que ya no estaban en la fiesta, el entorno era silencioso y con una luz muy tenue, y aquello la puso nerviosa, aún más cuando sintió que el rubio la dejaba sobre una superficie mullida y blanda.

-Ddondde estamoss?-sentía la lengua dormida y apenas podía mantenerse sentada en la cama, pero se recompuso y miro hacia donde Zechs estaba, estaba de espaldas a ella, cuando se giro lo descubrió con un vaso con un liquido ámbar. El rubio no se acercó a ella, se quedo recostado sobre el buró en donde se encontraba la botella de la que se había servido.

-En mi recamara.-Le respondió, con una voz extraña.

Noin no se alarmo con aquello, conocía a Zechs de toda la vida, la había llevado a el lugar donde el se sentía cómodo y seguro. Noin había vivido casi un año en el palacio Peacecraft, y lo conocía a la perfección, incluso más que la propia Reelena, tanto así que había logrado ocultarle toda una cuadrilla de movilsuit sin que ella se enterara, y por ende aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas, reconoció que era una de las recamaras de los antiguos Reyes Peacecraft. Los padres de Zechs.

Aunque encontró muchas reformas que respondían al estilo de Zechs.

Suspiro sabiendo que Zechs estaba enfadado por su actitud en el baile. Pero no pensaba que le debiera una disculpa, era su vida, no la de el. Y podía hacer con ella lo que se le cantara. Aún así estaba demasiado enternecida y embobada con la imagen de Zechs bajo la tenue luz de los jardines que se colaba en la habitación. El no había encendido la luz, porque sabía que le molestaría en su estado. Zechs siempre la cuidaba tanto o más que ha Reelena. Reelena, su hermana. La cuidaba como a una hermana.

Y ella estaba allí preguntándose como se sentiría besar aquellos labios finos y ser tomada por aquellas grandes manos.

Zechs se había terminado el contenido del vaso, cuando Noin intento levantarse a duras penas de la cama del rubio.

-¿Que haces?-Zechs había dejado el vaso en el buró cuando se dirigió hacía noin para que no se diera la cabeza contra el piso en su intento de huída.

-Me voy de… de aquí, no era necesario que me trajeras podía, haberme ido sola…-

-Ah si?-Le refuto el rubio con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la sostenía entre los brazos.

-Si-Le dijo segura Noin.

Ambos estaban parados al borde de la cama, y Zechs la sostenía por los hombros. Ante la segura respuesta de Noin el rubio se limito a quitar sus manos de los hombros de la muchacha para que esta se balanceara y casi cayera para un costado, de no haber sido salvada nuevamente por el mayor de los Peacecraft quien la sostuvo y la hizo sentarse en el lecho nuevamente.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo en tono mordaz.

Noin apretó los dientes muy fuerte mientras miraba como Zechs se alejaba para volver a servirse otro vaso de aquella bebida ámbar. Whisky.

Zechs no parecía sobrio en absoluto. Tal vez otra persona no se diera cuanta pero ella era capas de reconocerlo. Zechs como no daba un paso, miraba, o comía como los mortales, tampoco se emborrachaba como lo hacia la gente comúnmente.

Al contrario. No se notaba borracho, pero sabia que había bebido de más, tal vez no se tambaleara ni soltara todas las zarandeses que soltaba ella en aquel estado, pero definitivamente tenia la mente nublada. Y en aquel estado, era cuando realizaba las PROPIAS metidas de pata. Como por ejemplo intentar destruir la tierra estrellando una nave contra esta. Si, no era normal. Pero aquello era lo que lo haría atractivo ante los ojos de Noin.

Y en aquel momento, Noin veía ese brillo transgresor en los ojos de Zechs mezclados con una profunda irritación.

-¿Vas a tenerme aquí toda la noche?-Pregunto Lucretzia en tono irritado.

-Por lo menos hasta que te encuentres sobria.-

-Lo estoy!-Pero ante la mirada acusadora del rubio agrego.-Solo algo mareada.

-Pues es razón suficiente para mi.-Dijo terminando se el segundo vaso.

-No quiero estar aquí…-Murmuró Noin entre dientes.

-Pues lo siento.-

-Al menos ponme en un taxi y mándame al hotel.

-No.

-¿No¿Que derecho tienes?

-Has tomado de más y no estas actuando responsablemente. Eso me da el suficiente derecho.

-NO soy tu hermana, ni tu novia, ni ninguna otra clase de prospecto para ti. ¡Y si vamos a hablar de borracheras, tu no estas muy sobrio que digamos!

Zechs dejo de un golpe repentino el vaso en el buró que tenia la botella, a medida que Noin haba estado hablando sus ojos se habían estado oscureciendo y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¡Pero no soy yo el que anda tirándose en los brazos de cualquiera! Pensaba diferente de ti pero ya veo que me tenias bastante engañado.-Sentencio de golpe el rubio.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar mis acciones, cuando las tullas jamás han sido lo suficientemente cuerdas para considerar un poco de sentido común!-Noin había dado un golpe bajo, pero sabía que las disculpas no servirían en este caso, así que continuo con los ataques.-¡Ni siquiera eres lo suficiente constante como para terminar un proyecto solo…!!

-¡Si te refieres a Marte, pensé que habías estado de acuerdo, consulte contigo todas mis decisiones!

-¡Si¡después de haberlas tomado¡No podía hacerte retractar de un compromiso que ya habías tomado!

-¡Pensé que me apoyabas en esto, pero veo que no es así!

-¡Lo que dices es injusto me he pasado la mitad de mi vida apoyándote en todas tus decisiones, y esta también es una de ellas!

-¡Pues no lo demuestras cuando andas tirándote a el primer idiota que se te cruza!

-Lo que haga con mi vida privada no es asunto tullo!

-¿¡Pues adivina que¡No a sido muy privado cuando lo has hecho con más de seiscientas personas a tu alrededor!

A este punto Zechs se había acercado tanto a Noin que se sostenía apoyando las manos a cada costado de la muchacha, acorralándola en la cama.

-¡Pues no tendrías que prestarle atención, como yo no lo hago cuando tú tienes tus desli…!-

Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera bien por que, Zechs había callado los labios de Noin con los suyos. La muchacha quedo impresionada en un comienzo, por la rabia con que el rubio le tomaba los labios, pero luego comenzó a contornearse para intentar liberarse del rubio, pero ante esto, este solo atino a pasar sus manos del colchón a los hombros de la chica para tirarla sobre la cama y caer sobre ella con suavidad. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a bajar hacia otras partes de la anatomía de la italiana, haciendo que esta transformara sus golpes al pecho del hombre en caricias furiosas contra la piel que intentaba encontrar debajo de aquellas camisas de seda. Tuvieron que separarse a duras penas por la falta de aire, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, ya que el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la italiana más fogosamente que antes, y Noin sin conocer las razones se dejo hacer olvidando por completo su discusión anterior.

Es que se sentía tan bien las caricias que realizaban los labios de Merquize contra su cuello, la lengua haciendo masajes en el lóbulo de la oreja, las mordidas en el cuello de la chica que luego eran acariciadas por los labios húmedos y suaves, logrando una caricia tan extravagante como podrían serlo el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo.

A Noin le encantaba aquella mezcla de salvajismo y pasión, de las manos atrevidas subiendo y bajando entre la tela del vestido verde, que de un momento a otro había quedado por encima de las rodillas.

Noin se dio cuenta que la camisa había sido completamente desabrochada mágicamente, y se entretuvo recorriendo con las manos el pecho lampiño y blanco de el ser que más amaba en todo el universo.

De repente Zechs la había sentado nuevamente en la cama para llevar las manos hacia la espalda desnuda, y encontrar los pequeños botones que aprisionaban el vestido a las caderas de noin. Este se deslizó como una segunda piel dejando todo el torso de la morocha al descubierto, no llevaba sostén por el corte del escote, lo que facilito el camino del rubio para tomar aquellas preciosas bóvedas de piel blanca y cremosa.

Noin cerro los ojos al sentir como una de las grandes manos de Zechs tomaban por completo su pecho derecho y el pulgar atrevido se frotaba constantemente sobre el pezón erecto. Entonces la mano que había estado sosteniéndola por la espalda, comenzó a bajar hasta que se topo con el vestido a medio camino de su cuerpo. Mientras, se habían unido nuevamente en un beso, pero que esta vez resulto mucho más dulce que el primero, siendo apasionado, pero no ya violento como al comienzo.

De repente Zechs la levanto por la cadera con una de sus manos libres para bajar por completo el vestido, cosa a la que Noin ayudo haciendo que el vestido cayera por sus pies.

La italiana no pudo pensar mucho más cuando sintió la mano de Zechs colándose por debajo de la única prenda que la cubría. Y por más que mordiera sus labios no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando la mano llego al centro de su placer, y comenzó a estimularlo con lentitud. La enloquecía, y la hacia sentirse en las nubes, arqueaba su cintura para que el contacto fuera más fuerte, pero el rubio no se detenía. Y había dejado de besarla, pero con los ojos cerrados pudo saber que la observaba. Cuando un par de los dedos de Zechs se hundieron en ella pero sin quitarle atenciones a su centro, sintió como finalmente explotaba desde adentro, todo el cosquilleo que se esparció desde su pubis a todo su cuerpo se prolongo a tal punto que Noin perdió la noción del tiempo, y dejo escapar sonidos de placer y regocijo mientras su respiración y los latidos de su corazón llegaba a su punto más álgido. Cuando finalmente volvió a bajar a la tierra sintió el sudor enfriándose sobre su piel caliente y los labios de Zechs depositándole caricias, sobre la frente los parpados, las mejillas y volviendo nuevamente a su boca tomándola con suavidad, y dulzura.

Luego de que se recuperara de aquel letargo sintió que debía devolverle el mismo favor al rubio y deslizo sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio buscando la cremallera mientras este volvía a besarla con más avidez. De alguna forma todas las prendas quedaron regadas por la habitación y ambos se sintieron tal cual era su calor. Noin sintió la dureza de aquella zona contra ella y sintiéndose segura de lo que hacia busco con sus manos aquella fuente de virilidad acariciándola mientras la llevaba hacia ella.

Zechs no reprimía unos cuantos gemidos guturales, y luego alejando las manso de Noin se hundió en ella los más suave que pudo, y no hubo resistencia alguna, estaba amoldada exactamente para el. Zechs podía sentirse rodeado por la humedad de ella, mientras Noin pasaba sus manos por el cabello rubio del hombre mientras la cabeza de este descansaba en su hombro. Los movimientos fueron aumentando y luego se acompasaron. No hicieron nada más que sentirse, no era necesario nada más. Noin sentía la respiración agitada de Zechs sobre su hombro, sentía los cabellos sedosos enredarse entre sus dedos, sentía toda la piel del rubio sobre la suya, su calor y su tacto, y lo sentía con ella. Zechs sentía la piel caliente del cuello de Noin en su mejilla, sentía el cosquilleo de algunos de los mechones azulados en su frente y en su cuello, sentía la suavidad de su pecho con el de ella, sentía su calor y su tacto, y la sentía con el.

Cuando Zechs llego a su limite, se recargo por unos cuantos segundos sobre el cuerpo de Lucretzia, pero intento separarse de ella preocupado por su peso, sin embargo la muchacha se lo impidió. Con el sonido del corazón de Noin sintió que se dormía, como ya lo había echo la muchacha. Un ahora más tarde se despertaron y volvieron a tomarse el uno al otro varias veces más en la noche. Hasta que se sintieron lo suficiente mente satisfechos.

Noin no pudo dormir más de una hora antes de despertar y ver que ya amanecía. Y se encontró con lo que se describió al comienzo de la historia.

Una cagada de las más jodidas de toda su vida. Pero la única de la que no se arrepintió jamás en toda su vida.

Su relación acababa de cambiar y simplemente, era irreversible.

* * *

Terminado: 27/12/2006 19:07:11

* * *

N.A: Bue… que puedo decir? Es la segunda vez que escribo esto, la primera, en la que ya tenía cinco capítulos de esta historia acabados, me fueron borrados TODOS además de otros tres capítulos de otro fic de FMA y uno de un fic de YYH por un virus que traje en un CD. ToT 

Pero aún así, siendo la segunda vez que lo escribo, he quedado más conforme que con el anterior, cosa rara, ya que suele ser al contrario.

En fin, no planeo que el fic pase los quince chaps, si no son menos. Aunque con este chap no lo parezca mi objetivo es un fic de humor y romance, con un poquitin de drama, no lo puedo evitar… Bien en el próximo chap que ya esta por la mitad, se conocerá el verdadero dilema de este. Además de otros datos que aquí eh dejado al aire.

Como se abran dado cuenta los protas son Zechs y Noin. Y también la pareja principal. Como parejas secundarias están Sally y Wufei.

Y aunque Reelena no me agrada mucho, decidí finalmente que dejare ver un toque leve de un HeeroxReelena, pero los usare más que nada como uno de los chistes de la historia… Así que lo siento para las Fan HeeroxDuo, aunque el piloto 2 me cae mejor que Reelena, no me veo capas de desarrollar la pareja, y la decisión es irrevocable.

Comentarios del chap: - je, no mucho… ya me dirán ustedes es que no me queda tiempo… solo les comento que el nombre del fic esta inspirado en una cancion de "La oreja de van gogh" y un el gran secreto de este fic, esta en una frase de esta cancion ¿Alguien quiere buscarla y descubrirla...? - jeje...

Reviews con toda clase de contenido que no sea ofensivo se reciben de buen agrado…

Ok.

Atte. AnneNoir


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia esta indefinidamente detenida, para leer las razones, por favor ir a perfil.**

**AnneNoir**

**PD: No dejen comentarios sin antes leer mis razones.**


End file.
